


[Podfic of] Now It's Your Turn

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Episode: s06e13 Dreams Come True, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, daddy!klaine, mentions of Finn Hudson & his canonical death, set within the future shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>This is a podfic of an adorable Burt/Kurt (Klaine) story I discovered on Fanfiction.net. </em><br/><br/><em>warblerslushie wrote it. The summary for  the fic:</em><br/><br/>Burt reflects on how amazing it is to watch his own child become a father. After all those years of struggles, he's happy to finally see Kurt succeeding in love, work, and now... parenthood. Takes place before the 'I Lived' sequence in the final episode (6x13).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Now It's Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Now It's Your Turn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165511) by warblerslushie. 



To download this single-chapter podfic as an audiobook in **.m4b format**... Direct **Download** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [Now It's Your Turn - Glee (Burt & Klaine-centric) podfic.m4b](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Now%20It's%20Your%20Turn%20-%20Glee%20\(Burt%20&%20Klaine-centric\)%20podfic.m4b)

Or...

Direct **Download in mp3 format** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's podfics hosting of Now It's Your Turn - Glee (Burt & Klaine-centric) podfic.mp3](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Now%20It's%20Your%20Turn%20-%20Glee%20\(Burt%20and%20Klaine-centric\)%20podfic.mp3)

Or just **stream it** at that link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.

Another streaming option is right here:

Note that the podfic is 34 minutes and 35 seconds long. (34:35)

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions at all for me, let me know! All that being said... enjoy!

* * *

This was my first year ever participating in ITPE! I made roughly 2 hours worth of podfic total for it.

 

I made 2 Veronica Mars gifts for [Tipsy_Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty), then podficc'd my own Criminal Minds story as a treat for a different person, and then finally, I rushed to make _this_ , just in case Tipsy_Kitty might not like Logan as a character on Veronica Mars as much as I do lol, or in case those fics were too heavy and dark -- I decided to go with some Klaine fluff as a last-minute third podfic for her! I really wanted her to have an alternate gift from me, too, something really different from those first two ones.

 

I had always wanted to include this as a gift this ITPE, I just... almost ran out of time. So this is the podfic that I did that was the most rushed, and there are parts where I'm not sure it's clear who's talking or if it's a narrator or dialogue or not, and for that I am sorry. Then again, I am my own harshest critic, so maybe the rushing isn't noticable to anyone and maybe Glee fans will enjoy it, all the same? This is my third ever Glee podfic, and all 3 were Klaine, but focused on a third outside character -- the first two, more about Rachel lol. I am apparently a huge fan of these kinds of fics!

This fic hit me powerfully the first time I read it. I think the writing is really great, in-character even for the flashbacks, somehow that seems like exactly how the characters would all be. I really hope listening to it, you all feel the same way. Please let me know in the comments below!

Thanks. ;)

Also, as has now become typical for me and my podfics, I created my own cover art for the story/for the podfic! It's nothing too special, but I had fun with it. The Burt/Carole/Kurt scene is from episode 4x21 "Wonder-ful", when Burt learns his prostate cancer is in remission and he's so excited he's not going to die because, in part, of "Grandbabies" in his future. This fic reminded me of that scene. The Burt & young Kurt moment in the cover art is from 2x03 "Grilled Cheesus", of course. The Darren Criss scene and the newborn infant girl found from random Google Image searches. The art was edited in Sony Vegas Movie Studio 9.0 Platinum Edition and I also used a NewBlue FX effect in my coloring. 

FYI, the audiofic archive link for this podfic is [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/now-its-your-turn).

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout this podfic, I used ThePianoGuys' cover of Coldplay's song, "Paradise" (Peponi) -- African Style (ft. guest artist, Alex Boye): <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cgovv8jWETM> and also, "Fortune Cookie" by Rolfe Kent: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f31RRCFoMIE> from the Freaky Friday soundtrack, which yes, I own on CD and have imported into my iTunes. ;) I kind of regret this choice of musical score, but like I said, I was rushing when making this podfic and idk. Lol. It is what it is, now. 
> 
> Also... If you'd like to read and/or leave a review for warblerslushie, on her original posting of the fic, please go here: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11206488/1/Now-It-s-Your-Turn>


End file.
